Mistletoe Promises Are Made To Be Broken
by atearsarahjane
Summary: The Turners spend the day at Nonnatus House Inspired by the CS trailer but no spoilers from it.


**I'm finally in a Christmassy ****mood after seeing the trailer for the Christmas Special (it's on youtube and **tumblr** if yu haven't seen it).**

**To the gals. xx**

* * *

She should have expected it really. Last year she hadn't been talking to the Nurses and then had had a very ill stepson to look after. Now reconciled with them and with a healthy son and beautiful baby daughter Shelagh had finally made it back to Nonnatus for Christmas. Of course Trixie was going to try trick them into kissing under the mistletoe. Even at the wedding they had only exchanged a chaste peck, Shelagh still not fully comfortable with showing their love before the nuns in such an overt way. Since then, as far as either Turner was aware, nobody had seen them kiss.

So Shelagh was not surprised when she saw the bunches of mistletoe on the celling. She rolled her eyes none the less and murmured a warning to Patrick who simply laughed at Nurse Franklin's decorations and commented that dating a vicar had done nothing for young Trixie's mischievous side.

Hours later and they had managed to avoid every encounter with the greenery, though there had been some very close shaves. She'd never admit it out loud but she had begun to orchestrate the near misses simply to watch Trixie's reaction. The blonde haired wonder was getting increasingly cheesed off and Shelagh was loving it. Well she might as well get revenge for the attempt. Everyone had noticed what was going on. Nobody could trip over that many times then grin triumphantly at Trixie without something happening. It hadn't taken long for them to correlate the trips with the ceiling decorations and Sister Julienne in particular was enjoying watching the young woman she had seen so broken and so troubled flourishing with happiness and laughter in the company of both her families.

'I think we should be heading home before Tim falls asleep standing upright.' Shelagh said sorrowfully as the night began to wind down. She had loved spending so much time with the people she had lived with for so long. Finally she was at peace with her new life and the place it held with her old life.

'Too much food!' The boy moaned from the chair he was slumped in, he just about had enough energy to play was his sisters toes. He would always have enough energy to play with Angela.

'One last thing before we go.' Patrick grinned widely.

'Wha-PATRICK!' She huffed laughingly as he whipped out a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back. 'You promised!'

'Promises are made to be broken. Why would I turn down an opportunity to kiss my beautiful wife?' He laughed as she began to back away slowly, a grin stretching across her own face. 'Come here wife.'

'Uh no.' She continues to back away laughing. He lunged for her but she was ready, diving to the left at the last second and jumping to the other side of the table.

'You'll have to catch me first.' She cackled as the Nonnatuns watched on stunned.

'Alrighty then. You're on Mrs Turner.' He began to chase her around the table and then out into the hall. The Nonnatuns just looked at each other shocked. Timothy groaned.

'They are so embarrassing.'

'It's sweet.' Sister Julienne smiled.

'It's surreal.' Sister Evangelina dropped down into her chair. 'For all intents and purposes Sister Bernadette is being chased around the convent by her husband who's after a mistletoe kiss from her. Meanwhile her son is complaining about it whilst playing with his sisters, _Sister Bernadette's daughter_s, rather adorable little toes.'

'It's Christmas. Anything goes. Cheer up Scrooge.' Trixie laughed, delighted that her plan had finally started to get interesting.

* * *

'Is anyone else concerned how long they've been gone.' Patsy asked minutes later.

'Mum's probably hiding. She's so small she can fit into ridiculous places.' Timothy announced through a yawn.

'She…regularly hides in small places?' Sister Evangelina asked worriedly. Who knew what young Shelagh was up to these days.

'Not that I know of. But when we went to visit Dad's family in the summer we ended up playing 20 man hide and seek. She won.'

'Ah.'

'Sounds like they're coming back.'

'Doct-Patrick is at least.' Cynthia corrected herself, remembering the doctor's earlier plea to call him by his Christian name when they weren't at work. A single pair of footsteps, heavier than normal, sounded down the hallway. To their surprise and mirth Patrick walked in with Shelagh bent over his shoulder and squirming. Grinning triumphantly he placed her back down on the floor. But he had to release her to get to the mistletoe. And that was his mistake. Spinning out from his grasp she lunged around him and grabbed the discarded mistletoe sprig.

'Well well well. My how the tables have turned Doctor. What should I do with this?' She smirked as Patrick gulped. 'Hmmm. I know.' She threw herself at him, wrapped one arm around his neck and held the other above their heads. 'Well it is tradition I suppose.' She leant up and kissed him hard.

'Finally!' Trixie cried as the Nonnatuns all laughed at the couple.

'Ugh. You promised I wouldn't have to watch you kiss _again _today.'

'Promises are made to be broken Tim.' Both Turners said grinning, before returning to each other's lips.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. If something like this happens in the show I will cry with happiness. Possibly slightly OOC but let's say Shelagh's been at the sherry.**

**Reviews appreciated xxx**


End file.
